1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a microphone assembly and a portable electronic device using the microphone assembly.
2. Description of related art
Currently, electronic devices, such as mobile phones and personal computers are often equipped with microphones. Users can transfer sound information through the microphone to receivers.
In mobile phones, the microphone is usually accommodated in the phone housing. A receiving slot is defined in the housing. The microphone can be fixed in the receiving slot by bonding or welding methods.
When the microphone is damaged, the damaged microphone needs to be removed from the housing to be replaced with a new microphone. If the shape or dimension of the new microphone is different from that of the damaged microphone, the receiving slot also needs to be changed for fitting the new microphone. However, such process is complicated and may cause damage to an inner structure of the housing thereby reducing the housing's reliability.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.